Amor Color Pudin
by deelmaster17
Summary: "¡Onii-chan es mio y solo mio!" ahora con ambas manos en el aire la idol declaró apuntandolas "¡Esta es una declaración de guerra! ¡NO LE ENTREGARE MI ONII-CHAN A NADIE!" ShinMomo Fanfiction *aún activo*


**¡Hola y bienvenidos a esta nueva idea que mi mente produjo!**

 **¡Como pudieron leer desde antes este es un ShinMomo! y esto es lo que te empieza a gustar luego de leer la novela de oreimo**

 **Declaración: No soy dueño de nada excepto la trama, esta nueva idea y el celular en el que escribo después de la dolorosa partida de mi pc**

* * *

"esto esta mal" murmuro suavemente una joven acostada de espalda sobre su cama, ojeaba el libro en sus manos estiradas hacia el techo sin prestarle mucha atencion.

A pesar de que la portada del libro decía en letras grandes de color amarillo y blanco 'MATEMÁTICAS PARA IDIOTAS' el interior era ligeramente diferente a lo que el título indicaba.

Era un manga.

Pero no era cualquier manga, este era el último volumen de 'Onii-chan y Yo' que había salido a la venta hace solo dos días y que una amiga de la escuela le habia conseguido a cambio de 5 entradas para uno de sus conciertos.

"haaaa" dejo salir un fuerte suspiro.

A pesar del regocijo que le daba la historia de aquel "libro", simplemente no lograba distraerse de la situación actual.

Arrojando el libro a un costado de su cama, se levanto para buscar algo de beber, pasando por fuera de la puerta de su Onii-chan.

"haaa" otro suspiro salio de su boca mientras observaba la puerta que nunca se abría, ahora abierta en su totalidad.

Siguiendo su camino hacia la cocina sintió su teléfono vibrar y a una velocidad increíble lo saco de su bolsillo y observó detenidamente el contenido del correo.

"...Maldita... Ene" apretó el teléfono en su mano al punto de que se escuchaba claramente el crujido de la máquina.

El contenido del correo era simple, decía:

- **CORREO INFORMATIVO DE ENE** -

"¡Ahora nos encontramos dentro de la casa embrujada!"

Ademas de aquellas palabras se encontraba una foto adjunta de Shintaro siendo abrazado por dos chicas una a cada lado y los tres se veian con expresión de terror

Las dos chicas no eran desconocidas.

Kido y Marry eran sus respectivos nombres, y habían invitado a Shintaro junto al dan para un dia en el parque de diversiones, lamentablemente, Seto había tenido que trabajar, Kano había salido a dios sabe donde para pasear con Konoha y Hibiya sin dejar pasar la oportunidad estaba estudiando con Hiyori, dejanso solo a kido, Marry y al ya invitado Shintaro con las entradas en mano.

Sabiendo de la repentina situación, Shintaro había tratado de escabullirse de vuelta a su casa, siendo agradable y violentamente detenido por la lider del dan

Dejándolos solo a ellos 4, incluyendo a Ene, en la situación actual, una cita con tres chicas.

El dedo de Momo se movió suavemente para revisar el correo anterior.

- **CORREO INFORMATIVO DE ENE** -

"¡estoy con Goshujin, Marry-chan y kido-san en una cita en el parque de diversiones!"

El correo venía acompañado de una foto tomada desde una perspectiva alta de los tres entrando al parque, probablemente tomada por Ene desde alguna camara de seguridad.

La fotografía tenía dos grandes círculos rojos dibujados sobre las manos de Shintaro, enfatizando en que Marry, seguramente debido a su miedo a las multitudes, sostenía con fuerza la mano del pelinegro, y además, por alguna razón desconocida, kido le sostenía tímidamente la otra mano.

La pequeña idol sobrepasada por sus propios sentimientos tomo sus cosas y rápidamente se dirigió hacia la puerta de la casa

- **Mientras tanto con nuestro irresistible protagonista** -

La puerta trasera de la gran atracción conocida como 'La casa embrujada' se abrió de golpe mientras tres conocidas figuras la traspasaban a gran velocidad.  
"Haa... Haa... Jamas... En mi vida... Volveré... A ese lugar" murmuró un tembloroso Shintaro mientras respiraba con fuerza.

"¡Y-y-yo tamp-p-poco quiero e-e-entrar denuevo a-a-allí!" con mas que pánico grito Marry sosteniéndose con poder sobrehumano al brazo del pelinegro.

"¡H-ha!" rió kido mientras temblaba "L-los dos son un par de miedosos" mientras forzaba una sonrisa a mas no poder, la lider del dan observaba a sus dos subordinados temblando de miedo

Un silencio sepulcral invadió el lugar de inmediato.

"j-jamas pensé que tendría un par de miedosos entre nuestros miembros, y-y a decir verdad estoy algo decepcionada"

El silencio se mantenía inamovible, rápidamente la incómoda Tsubomi trato de buscar explicaciones.

"Q-¿que?"

"... Kido-san"

"... Kido"

Mientras el Neet y la Albina se miraban con complicidad, la líder entraba directamente en una zona de confusión.

"¿Q-que pasa?"

Sin desaprovechar la oportunidad el pelinegro comenzó el ataque

"Nee~ nee~ kido-sama" inició Shintaro "¿tu no tienes miedo cierto?"

"Q-q-¿que estas diciendo? S-Shintaro, ¡po-po-por supuesto que n-no!" viendo la clara abertura entre sus defensas el ataque de Marry no se hizo esperar.

"Entonces..." con un tono casi inocente pregunto la pelialba "¿porqué llevas mas de 20 minutos sin soltar el brazo de Shintaro-kun?"

"eeeh...¿Eh? ¿¡EEEH!?" con gran velocidad soltó el brazo del pelinegro, sin saber que hacer, se inclino rápidamente.

"¡L-lo siento Shintaro!" con sus mejillas algo coloradas se inclinó un par de veces mas frente a él "¡n-no fue mi intención! ... Estaba algo... Cómoda... Y... ¿Eh?" con total incredulidad la peliverde toco una de sus orejas para comprobar.

"¿Shintaro...?"

"¿si? Kido-san" respondió el pelinegro con una torcida y burlona sonrisa.

"¿esos no son mis...?" con pasos endebles y estirando sus manos, la peliverde trato de alcanzar sus audífonos, haciendo que Shintaro alejara rápidamente el preciado objeto de su alcance.

"jejeje...¿eh?" acompañando su risa de victoria venia un punzante desconcierto y la razón era claramente la cambiada líder frente a el.

Lágrimas en los costados de los ojos: + 20% de lindura.

Piernas y manos temblorosas: + 30% de lindura.

Palabras de ruego hacia Shintaro con mirada de pena y debilidad incluida: + 50% de lindura.

-... ...- la mente del hikkiNeet quedó totalmente en blanco enfrentando a este desconocido poder destructivo del 100% de lindura, aunque seguía levantando su mano para evitarle que tomara sus audífonos, no notó cuando Kido velozmente se acercó a él.

"por...favor Shintaro d-dámelos" apoyando su mano derecha sobre el pecho del pelinegro y desesperadamente tratando de alcanzar sus audífonos con la otra, la lider Tsubomi Kido entre llantos y susurros, rogaba.

entre todo ese alboroto, repentinamente-

"¡Onii-chan!" la Kisaragi menor hizo su aparición con una pose de heroína en una serie infantil, levanto con convicción su mano derecha apuntando directamente hacia el congelado grupo y mas específicamente a las chicas en el.

"¡Onii-chan es mio y solo mio!" ahora con ambas manos en el aire la idol declaró apuntandolas "¡Esta es una declaración de guerra! ¡NO LE ENTREGARE MI ONII-CHAN A NADIE!"

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias por lograrlo hasta aquí!**

 **Como siempre, Comentarios criticas y consejos son bienvenidos con felicidad**

 **Espero con ansias sus reviews para saber como esta**

 **Pido disculpas por mis faltas de ortografía, mi celular no tiene el mismo corrector automático que mi fallecido pc.**

 **(agrego aquí que sigo escribiendo mis otras 2 historias y pido en estilo dogeza algo de tiempo)**

 **Sin mas que agregar se despide -Deelmaster17-**

 **¡Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo!**


End file.
